El Peso del Alma
by trunksvegeta13
Summary: C17 está sumido en la oscuridad de su existencia, solo, rechazado y con todo su poder inutilizado. Su vida se basa en el odio y la venganza es su único anhelo. Pronto descubrirá en una joven a su principal aliada. ¿Puede tener piedad alguien sin alma?, ¿dónde están los límites de lo prohibido?, ¿cómo puedes amar la crueldad de un asesino? Marron-Bra-C17


**Prólogo**

_-No te lo perdonaré. Nunca te lo perdonaré –retumbó esa voz en su cabeza-._

_Esa frase le hizo sonreír. Él era un ser superior, indestructible. No tenía ninguna posibilidad ante su poder y sus manos mantenían la carga de una gran onda que podría destruirla en mil pedazos. _

_-¿Aún estás viva, C18?, eres una mujer difícil de matar –indicó él aumentando la potencia de su ataque-._

_Un solo movimiento y acabaría con ella. Ella lo sabía, pero se mantenía firme, calculando su mirada, interponiéndose entre su verdadero objetivo, arriesgando su vida inútilmente. Era una estúpida al pensar que no culminaría su trabajo. Su comportamiento se alejaba de toda lógica, había cambiado demasiado. _

_-¿Cómo osas decir eso? –respondió ella sin apartar su gélida mirada de los ojos ajenos. Sé por qué no me mataste –afirmó y esa acusación retumbó en su cabeza-._

_La sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro hasta que sus facciones quedaron contraídas. Algo en su cerebro cambió, era como si dos fuerzas opuestas lucharan por hacerse con el control de ese organismo que ahora encarnaba. Esas palabras paralizaron momentáneamente su ataque. Y la mirada de su hermana se contrajo mientras brillaba ante unas lágrimas incipientes._

_-En el último momento decidí no hacerte daño –aseguró ella-. Tenía miedo de que mi mecanismo de explosión se activara. Era demasiado peligroso. Tú también sabías que hay una bomba en mi cuerpo y huiste en cuanto encontraste la oportunidad. _

_No respondió ante esa acusación. Se limitó a mirarla. Quería escuchar su voz. Eso le reconfortaba, aunque también hacía que emergiera algo oscuro que guardaba en su interior. La idea de matar. Su amenaza era vana, sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para suponerle un problema aunque esa bomba estallara, pero el mero hecho de que le hubiera echo esa advertencia manifestaba que esa mujer era alguien orgullosa y que le preocupaba la seguridad de los habitantes de ese planeta._ _Poco a poco ese nuevo ser en el que se había convertido reconocía que había sentido algo por C18. Siempre hacía lo que le pedía, aunque tuviera que tragarse toda su irritación visceral. Era paciente con ella, procuraba protegerla y acceder a todos sus caprichos. Había negado lo evidente. Tenía sentimientos. Ni siquiera su transformación en ciborg había podido paliar el afecto hacia aquella a la que había llamado hermana. Aprendió a quererla, porque en parte, él había sido una pieza clave en el cambio que sufrió el cambio de la muchacha. Incluso cuando se alejó de todos, cuando solo la veía desde la distancia, sentía aprecio hacia ella. Los recuerdos de sus primeros días como ciborg determinaban ese extraño sentimiento. Y desenterrar esa parte oscura de su memoria le bloqueó. _

_-Me vengaré. Vamos, C17. Si quieres atacar a Goku, tendrás que dispararme a mí. ¡Hazlo si te atreves! –le gritó mientras se rasgaba parte de su blusa, dejando a la vista su sujetador-._

_Ni siquiera había llegado a saber lo que ella sentía hacia él. Siempre fue más fría. Parecía que le aceptaba y que el hecho de que cumpliera sus deseos la hacían ser más amable con él. Pero, nunca había llegado a quererlo. Estaban ligados de forma inconsciente, pero solo se mantenía a su lado por su pacto implícito que rompió al elegir esa vida, la vida al lado de un humano, una vida que le alejó de él. Ambos guardaban el secreto de su pasado, y ahora lo utilizaba para intentar humillarlo. Deseaba destrozarla, hacer que se arrepintiera de todas sus palabras, reducirla a la nada. Y también deseaba alentarla, convencerla de que estaba mejor a su lado, de que había elegido el bando incorrecto. Darle la oportunidad de volver a su lado. Decirla que nunca debieron separarse y aceptar con clemencia su regreso. _

_-Vamos, atácanos si te atreves. Tú también volarás en pedazos –le advirtió con una mueca de odio-._

_Se equivocaba. No conocía el nuevo ser del que ahora formaba parte. Él ya no era su hermano, era el androide más poderoso jamás creado. Pero al verla vulnerable bajo su fuerza notó algo parecido a la compasión. Supo que su mueca se había contraído y notó la tensión en sus músculos mientras intentaba controlar la enorme onda de energía que cargaba. _

_-No tienes valor. Eres un cobarde –le acusó ella-._

_-¿A qué esperas? –preguntó su co-creador, el doctor Mu-. Esa bomba no te hará un rasguño. Vamos, ataca._

_-¡No le tengo miedo a ninguna bomba! –bramó él sintiendo que su orgullo era gravemente herido-._

_No podía más. Debía liberar la energía o acabaría autodestruyéndose. Se giró y lanzó esa onda hacia su creador, al que desintegró en menos de un segundo._

_-No soy un cobarde –repitió cargando otra onda de energía-._

_Podría haberlo hecho, podría haber acabado con ella. Pero sus ojos se cruzaron y su mente fue invadida por una sensación extraña. Esas emociones humanas volvían a paralizarle. En su mente luchaban dos entes dispersos, intentándose hacerse con el control de su poder, de ese nuevo cuerpo que personificaba. _

_Ella lanzó un disco de ki y él deshizo su ataque para absorberlo. Le dio en el pecho y notó como su energía aumentaba. Sabía que era vulnerable en ese momento, que el noventainueve por ciento de su organismo quedaba desprotegido. Podría contraatacar, pero se limitó a extender los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y absorbió toda la energía que C18 le enviaba acompañada de un grito de dolor. Una carga interminable impactó contra su cuerpo, que luchaba por trabajar rápida y eficientemente. Su energía aumentaba hasta niveles desconocidos, pero era un organismo eficiente y acaparaba sin problemas más y más energía._

_Lo vio. Observó perfectamente como Goku se abalanzaba hacia él en medio de ese cúmulo de discos que se cernían a su alrededor. Su cerebro analizó la situación. Solo tenía unos segundos para contraatacar. Pero si le destruía a él, la destruía a ella. No podía manejar su ataque sin dañarla. La mirada de su hermana se cruzó con la suya. Lloraba de rabia y pudo ver como sus labios articulaban unas palabras escondidas, sin voz. "Lo siento". En ese momento, supo que él mismo había elegido rendirse y sintió un dolor indescriptible cuando le arrancaron de forma brutal parte de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito desgarrado mientras su organismo se doblaba sobre sí mismo. Seguía vivo, pero ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Y ella también lo sabía. Pero no supo interpretar la mirada que le dedicó._

_-Kame-Hame –escuchó a sus espaldas-._

_Contraído por el dolor consiguió volverse. No quería seguir mirándola. Necesitaba alejar su mente de esa mujer. _

_-Absorberé ese poder –indicó con voz quebrada notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca-._

_Pero esas palabras eran tan insensatas que ni él mismo se las creyó. Y ese destello enigmático de esa honda vital le deslumbró. La onda quemó sus entrañas, desgarrando todo su cuerpo hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable. Su propio grito ahogado retumbaba en su cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo era desintegrado en unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, una tortura inverosímil ante su nuevo poder. Y pensó, en sus últimos segundos, sí habría algo más, otra vida, para alguien incapaz de sentir. Alguien como él. _

_Solo la oscuridad le aceptó cuando su mente terrenal dejó de existir._

Como cada noche despertó reviviendo ese momento, solo, sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Esas emociones humanas volvieron a invadir su cuerpo, haciendo que notara una presión en su pecho y que el odio visceral hacia su hermana se convirtiera en un insoportable dolor. Ella había participado en su muerte. Intentaba quitarse de la cabeza ese hecho, pero cada noche lo recordaba con nitidez.

No podía negar que llevar una vida como la suya le estaba pasando factura. Apartado de los humanos, con la única diversión de cazar animales que no podían medir sus fuerzas con él, constantemente amenazado por la presencia de esos guerreros que lo masacrarían si cometiera la imprudencia de acabar con la paz instaurada en el planeta. No podía liberar su energía, salvo cuando se escapaba a algún desierto donde los guerreros solían combatir entre ellos. Era como si le perdonaran la vida, porque le vigilaban.

Nadie había aceptado darle una oportunidad. Su regreso a la vida había sido un error. Estaba solo y sufría el constante rechazo de todos los que le conocían. Sobre todo el de su hermana. Además, lo habían inutilizado.

Palpó la forma del disco que se cernía alrededor de su cuello. No pudo evitar recordar que el mero intento tocar eso sería como arrancarse el cuello con sus propias manos. Fuera quien fuera quien le había puesto eso, había hecho un buen trabajo. Toda su fuerza podía ser completamente inservible si llevaba encima esos dispositivos de seguridad.

Había cambiado tanto que le costó volver a la montaña. Sin embargo, la ciudad le sobrepasaba. Una aglomeración de humanos que ponían en evidencia su patética situación. Le habían matado, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, había vuelto a ese planeta. En cierto modo, la Tierra le gustaba. O al menos, a una parte de él. Pero estaba inutilizado, controlado. Y esa sensación era la que le consumía.

Sus recuerdos eran escasos e inconclusos. No alcanzaba a evocar porqué su hermana lo había matado. ¿Qué había hecho para que quisiera vengarse?

_No te lo perdonaré. Nunca te lo perdonaré. _Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y tuvo que sacudir su mente para salir totalmente de ese recuerdo.

Se tomó su tiempo para intentar levantarse, pues su cuerpo a veces parecía un ente desconocido. Era muy pesado y demasiado alto. Tenía la constante sensación de estar atrapado en un organismo ajeno, algo que no conocía con exactitud.

Tardó unos minutos en ponerse en pie y equilibrarse.

No tenía nada dañado, así que el dolor visceral que seguía sintiendo debía ser producto de ese ataque. Sentía lo mismo que cuando le arrancaron de forma brutal una porción de su cuerpo, pero toda su anatomía seguía intacta. Observó los brazaletes que cubrían sus muñecas y ascendían por sus antebrazos.

-Maldita sea…

Su pelo oscuro se aglomeraba en su cara, así que se lo echó hacia atrás con un mecánico movimiento de manos.

-Perfecto –masculló en tono irónico-.

La oscuridad le agobiaba. Era el constante recuerdo de la nada. Y cada día era uno más en su decadente cuenta. Habían pasado 345 días desde que lo habían reducido a la nada. Ya había experimentado la muerte en varias ocasiones, pero era algo a lo que uno nunca se acostumbraba. Es difícil, sobre todo, cuando eres alguien sin alma. Cuando tras tu existencia solo queda el olvido y la fría penumbra.

Como cada madrugada, un turbio recuerdo rondó su mente, pero no consiguió acceder a él. Formaba parte del pasado más remoto de su vida, su auténtica vida antes de ser convertido en ciborg.

Podría soportar el odio de todos los habitantes del planeta y regocijarse en ello. Podría soportar la idea de haber sido derrotado y de ser un juguete roto manipulado por ese dispositivo. Pero… ella… ¿por qué le había traicionado de esa forma?

Nunca había llegado a saber lo que ella sentía hacia él. Siempre fue más fría. Parecía que le aceptaba y que el hecho de que cumpliera sus deseos la hacían ser más amable con él. Pero, nunca había llegado a quererlo. Estaban ligados de forma inconsciente, sin embargo, solo se mantenía a su lado por su pacto implícito. Y se la habían arrebatado. La habían convertido en alguien que no reconocía. Como si quisieran destruir toda su vida en mil pedazos y condenarle a una existencia miserable.

Eso no importaba ya. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y no podía sentir ningún tipo de aprecio por nadie. En ese nuevo organismo no quedaba ningún rastro de humanidad. Salvo un solo sentimiento que englobaba su existencia. Podía odiar. Incluso podía odiarse a sí mismo por sus actos. Le repugnaba su vida anterior.

Había sido construido para matar. No podían pretender doblegarlo. Él había rechazado esa sensación cuando mató a su padre, a su creador. Se vengaría. Esa era la única idea que hacía más llevadera la vida. Masacraría a todos los saiyajines y acabaría con la vida de su hermana. Pero antes… antes la haría sufrir. La haría sentir lo mismo que sintió él al ser asesinado por la única persona en la que confió.

Había sido un auténtico idiota. Se había sentido ebrio de poder. Su orgullo le había cegado. Pero había aprendido a calcular sus movimientos, a trazar un plan. Ya no era un adolescente que se divertía jugando con los humanos. Conocía la fuerza de sus enemigos, pero también sus puntos débiles.

Tenía que prepararse. Hoy no era un día como otro cualquiera. Era el primer día de la cuenta atrás. Casi podía degustar la horrible situación que debía pasar, pero estaba dispuesto a tragarse su irritación. Todo estaba calculado y no iba a hacharse atrás. Podía controlarse, había trabajado mucho en ello. Pero tuvo que recordárselo para comenzar a creer en ello.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baño, se duchó y examinó su reflejo. A veces le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo rostro. Había perdido la estela de adolescencia, pero aún conservaba su cabello oscuro y brillante, con ese molesto flequillo que recaía sobre sus ojos de un azul claro, casi transparente. La forma rasgada de sus ojos tampoco había cambiado. Sin embargo sus facciones eran más toscas, más angulosas y su mandíbula se mostraba ensanchada.

Se vistió mecánicamente, con una su camiseta ajustada que dejaba entrever la forma de sus abdominales, se enfundó en unos vaqueros rasgados en la rodilla izquierda y unas botas azules con punteras metálicas. Culminó con un amplio cinturón dorado donde podía leerse "RR", pero había un par de incisiones en forma de cruz que rompía el esquema en el metal. Observó los dispositivos rojizos que encuadraban en el centro de sus palmas y se cubrió las manos con unos guantes de cuero, azules en el dorso y blancos en la palma.

Su mecanismo interno indicó que tenía cuatro horas libres antes de su encuentro. Sintió algo parecido a la rabia y su mirada se turbó. Tenía que recomponerse, así que decidió salir de caza para liberar tensiones.

Lo que hiciera hoy era crucial en su plan. Pero no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar cómo sería destrozar el cuerpo de esa joven, arrancarle literalmente su anatomía. Y sobre todo, observar la cara de su hermana mientras lo hacía. Le devolvería "el favor" matando a su hija. Pero tenía que ser comedido, calculador. No podía dejarse llevar por la impulsividad o le masacrarían. Si cometía el más mínimo error, esos saiyajines no tendrían piedad.

Respiró hondo, se relajó y salió de la cabaña.

(***)

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos dorados del sol cubrían con su manto lumínico las serranías que conformaban el horizonte. Magnos picos que parecían rasgar el cielo cubiertos por un manto tupido de aboles y vegetación. El color del amanecer era precioso, pero deslumbrante. Una suave brisa inundaba el lugar, tocando el ambiente con todos afrutados y toques de madera.

No había conseguido concentrarse en la caza, así que decidió tomar asiento en una roca cernida sobre un cúmulo arenoso. Deslizó su pierna hasta dejarla en un ángulo agudo y la captó entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la rodilla. Y, en completo silencio, observó cómo los humanos reanudaban sus quehaceres ante la luz de un nuevo día.

Le miraban, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. La presencia de ese extraño que se dejaba ver de cuando en cuando o al que encontraban en las zonas de caza.

Él no podía sentir más que odio. Odio hacia la vida de cada miserable ser que caminaba por el bosque. Se preguntó cuántas de esas vidas había arrebatado en épocas pasadas. Pero no pudo determinarlo. Sus recuerdos no guardaban detalle. Solo eran rostros horrorizados, súplicas, gritos de dolor… Ahora todos seguían allí, tras su paso por la muerte. Y eso le hizo sentirse más miserable. La compasión de quien hubiera decidido no destruirlo, de anularle con ese mecanismo inhibidor, le repugnaba. Era igual que estar muerto, o incluso peor.

Podía matar a cualquier humano con sus fuerzas. Y muchas veces pensaba en ello, en cómo sería volver a sentir la superioridad de decidir sobre la vida ajena. Ansiaba volver a oler la sangre, notarla resbalando por sus manos o sentir cómo esos frágiles cuerpos se derrumbaban a sus pies. Podría matar a todos los habitantes de ese poblado con una sola onda. Aún tenía fuerza para ello. Pero eso sería un suicidio. Llamar la atención de los guerreros de esa forma era sentenciar su propia muerte.

Apreciaba su vida, por miserable que fuera. Pero a veces era difícil contenerse. Ser solo una sombra en un mundo ajeno. Era superior a cualquiera de ellos, pero estaba enterrado bajo su propia existencia.

Ni siquiera le miraban con temor. Y las jóvenes, incluso le observaban con cierta curiosidad. Justo como lo estaba haciendo la hija de ese pastor, que se había detenido descaradamente para mirarle. Como odiaba que le revisara, expresando esa media sonrisa y exponiendo ese brillo característico en sus ojos. Parecía que podría ver más allá de su ropa. Su insensatez le hubiera costado cara en otra ocasión, pero ahora solo podía evadir esos inquisitivos ojos.

El mero hecho de ser tocado le provocaba una sensación de repulsión. No necesitaba a ninguna mujer, mucho menos a un ser inferior, como tampoco necesitaba comer, beber o dormir. Sin embargo se tomaba su tiempo para desconectar el cerebro, en busca de algún vestigio de su pasado.

Se palpó el pendiente en un movimiento reflejo, como cuando se sentía irritado y le dedicó una mirada de total desaprobación a esa joven. Sin embargo la ilusa humana se atrevió a saludarlo totalmente jovial.

Sintió deseos de matarla, pero tras dedicarle un guiño, esa hembra inferior se alejó. Le daba la espalda, mostrando de nuevo que nadie le recordaba, o al menos, que nadie le tenía miedo. Aunque había gente que lo reconocía, parecía negar su existencia en la Tierra. Rehusaban su encuentro y seguían con sus vidas. Eso era lo más patético. Que negaran la evidencia. El mundo no estaría en paz hasta que él desapareciera y sus vidas no serían seguras hasta que lo destruyeran.

Pero tenía que admitirlo. No importa cuánto soñara con mutilar sus cuerpos o cual fuera la diferencia entre sus fuerzas. Por ahora no era nadie. Estaba solo, inutilizado, como un cautivo aferrado a una falsa estela de libertad condicional. Solo liberado cuando esa sombra de su ser se hacía dueño de su cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente cuando un muchacho le saludó con unas escuetas palabras "Buenos días, señor".

No contestó, pero el muchacho sonrió igualmente. Era pobre y así lo describían sus ropajes harapientos. Pero lo más inquietante era cómo podía saber que estaba allí. Ese muchacho era ciego, pero siempre que él paraba a reposar en esa roca, en el camino que él tomaba de vuelta a casa tras conseguir un poco de leche, le dedicaba unas palabras.

No tenía compasión por él. Su ceguera solo incrementaba su pensamiento sobre lo inferior que era el ser humano. Sus sentidos eran muy agudos, mientras ellos podían nacer sin alguno de ellos. Eran débiles e inútiles. Enfermaban y, en algunos casos, no podían ser rectificados.

El muchacho siguió su camino, utilizando una rama para tantear el terreno y dejó a C17 solo de nuevo, con sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y despejó su mente.

Pasó largo rato antes de que su sistema le alertara. Había llegado la hora. Al fin volvería a verla.

(***)

Había llegado. Era el lugar elegido. Nada era producto del azar. Lo había pensado durante meses y ahora estaba allí, en el punto exacto donde su GPS marcaba el lugar de encuentro.

Estaba cansada, pues tuvo que abandonar su vehículo algunos kilómetros a sus espaldas, cuando el camino arenoso que serpenteaba el Bosque del Norte se internó en una infranqueable barrera alborada.

Al menos había elegido la ropa apropiada. Unos pantalones cortos, unas deportivas y una camiseta. Odiaba ese tipo de ropa, pero no podía pretender internarse en el bosque usando alguno de sus vestidos. Si hubiera sido una saiyajin podría haber alcanzado ese lugar volando, pero era una joven normal, alejada de la fortaleza física, de los entrenamientos y de los combates. Todo eso escapaba a su entender, así que tuvo serias dudas.

Nadie sabía que estaba allí, nadie, excepto Bra. Pero prometió no intervenir, así que no podía esperar su ayuda. No tenía cobertura y solo iba equipada con una mochila donde guardaba una botella de agua, su GPS, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, algo de comida y su kit de cápsulas. Pero nada de eso le serviría para. Rezaba porque Bra estuviera atenta a su ki y decidiera acercarse.

Pero, ¿qué le había llevado hasta allí?. Rememoró brevemente la primera vez que pensó en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Habían pasado varios meses. Fue la primera vez que vio a su madre derrumbada, vulnerable. Y eso era algo inverosímil tratándose de C18. Esa fue la clave detonante de que contestara a esos mensajes que iba eliminando. No sabía exactamente cómo había conseguido una vía de comunicación con ella, pero al principio tuvo miedo. Pensaba que podía aparecer en su casa y matar a toda su familia. Sin embargo, nunca se acercó, o al menos, ella nunca se percató de esa presencia. Solo pedía una oportunidad desde la distancia, como si respeta su decisión.

Se sintió mal, pues había mentido a Bra. Seguramente ella no la hubiera ayudado si conociera el verdadero final de su plan. No encubriría su escapada si supiera que había estado hablando con ÉL durante meses.

_No, no, no y no. Esto es una locura. No voy a hacer esto._

De pronto su mente reculó. Estaba tan cerca que determinó que era la mejor opción. Respiró hondamente. Había estado a punto de hacer algo impropio de ella. Marron nunca se había metido en algo semejante. Era una joven con un buen nivel académico, dispuesta a empezar la universidad y llevar una vida normal dentro de su descabellado círculo de amistades. Era una señorita respetable y no estaba dispuesta a verse envuelta en ese tipo de cosas. No podía verle. Tendría que irse antes de que él apareciera y no responder jamás a sus mensajes. Quizás cambiar el número de su móvil. Su madre tendría que aceptarlo. En realidad C18 no tenía la culpa de nada. Había hecho lo correcto y ella no debía cambiar absolutamente nada.

Recordó brevemente las palabras de su madre. Como hablaba de él. No le escondió su historia, nunca la escondió nada. Sabía quién fue su madre y en quien se había convertido. Pero a ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle, salvo por el fatídico día en que mató a su padre, solo podía vislumbrar su verdadero ser a través de las palabras de su madre. Pero desde la muerte de su hermano, C18 había evadido ese tema.

Su tío siempre había sido una sombra en su vida. Y cuando le conoció, le odió. No podía entender por qué su madre se sentía culpable por participar en su muerte. Marron sabía que merecía morir. Pero su madre había cambiado desde que ayudó a matar a su hermano. Entendía la rudeza de esa situación. Tal vez por eso, C18 se comportaba así desde ese día. Guardaba sus emociones bajo su típica máscara de fortaleza, pero conocía a su madre y sabía que C17 la estaba destrozando, incluso en la distancia.

Volvió a tener dudas. No sabía qué hacer. Qué era lo correcto. Tal vez verdaderamente estaba arrepentido. Había muerto, eso cambia a cualquier ser. Y estaba solo. No podía negarlo. Pero todo eso se lo había buscado él mismo, con sus actos. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que todo el mundo tenía derecho a cambiar. Quizás solo necesitara que alguien le diera esa oportunidad. Como se la dieron a su madre.

Seguía dudando y el destino eligió por ella. Alguien aterrizó con cierta delicadeza a unos metros de su posición.

Se quedó paralizada, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, cuando ese hombre la miró. Este simple gesto la hizo sentirse completamente insignificante.

Marron solo podía pensar en desaparecer, olvidarse de todo y hacer que ese ser dejara de mirarla.

Pero luego se atrevió a observarle con la boca entreabierta, deslizando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre ese ser. No sabía quién era, pero no era su tío. No se parecía en nada a él, excepto en su mirada. Aún tenía grabado en su mente la imagen de esos ojos. Tenía que ser él, tenía que ser C17. Intentaba vanamente convencerse, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

-Por Dende… ¿quién…? –cuestionó Marron mirándolo fijamente, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca-.

Él no cambió ni un ápice su posición, ni expresó nada. Pero la joven notó como los músculos abductores de su mandíbula se hicieron evidentes bajo su piel clara.

Almacenó en su base de datos su fuerza de combate, eso le ayudaría a rastrearla si lo necesitaba más adelante.

-¿Marron? –cuestionó-.

Por alguna razón no guardaba recuerdos acerca de su sobrina, salvo una vaga imagen de cuando aún era una niña. Así que no sabía exactamente si era ella. Ese cuerpo le pareció frágil, nada demasiado entrenado y su fuerza era mísera. Incluso con sus dispositivos de seguridad podía acabar con ella. La mera idea de pensarlo le provocó algo parecido al placer. Sí, era ella. No podía negar el parecido con su madre. Su cabello rubio trazando una línea ondulada a ambos lados de sus hombros, su tez pálida y esas delicadas facciones. Pero, sobre todo, esos ojos. Poseían ese color, de un azul celeste, pero eran brillantes, llenos de vida. Le recordaban lo que era él y de lo que carecía.

-¿Tío 17? –preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

Repulsivo. Así le sonó ese nombre. Y la similitud física irrevocable que mantenía con su progenitora activó en él esa impulsividad. La misma que desquiciaba su mente, la que hacía que, por algunos momentos, no fuera dueño de sus actos. Era esa sensación de enajenación que sufría antes de perder el control. Antes de volver a la conciencia con las manos manchadas de sangre y observar los cuerpos mutilados de los desdichados humanos que habían sido presas de su ira. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mataba, que podía controlar esa parte recóndita de su cerebro que le hacía viajar al mundo de las sombras, donde no hacía raciocinio ni temor a las represalias. Solo el deseo irrefrenable de matar. Siempre borraba sus huellas, por eso nunca habían descubierto sus asesinatos.

Matarla no formaba parte de su plan, al menos, no en ese mismo instante, pero al tenerla tan cerca, al poder sentir su respiración agitada por el miedo, al escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, al fijar su mirada en esos ojos brillantes, ese ser que habitaba dentro del mismo cuerpo tomó poco a poco el control de su cerebro. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por el dolor del dispositivo inhibidor, pero podía soportar ese daño mientras su fuerza se desbocaba lentamente, mientras liberaba al ser que retenía con gran esfuerzo en un lugar apartado de su ser.

La mente de Marron escrutó sensaciones contradictorias. Ese hombre no se había movido, ni tampoco expresaba nada en su rictus de seriedad. Pero había algo raro en su mirada. Esos ojos gélidos parecían haber visto demasiadas atrocidades. Eran unos ojos preciosos y extraños, cubiertos por un halo oscuro que se clavaban en ella con una mirada turbia, perturbada, con cierto toque desquiciado y hacían latente un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: No debería estar allí, había cometido un error. El peor y último error de su corta vida.


End file.
